That's Love
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Hinata buta sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan bertahun-tahun lalu. Tetapi kekasihnya yang bernama Sasuke terus setia menemaninya dan Hinata berjanji akan menikahinya kalau ia bisa kembali melihat. NOT A HAPPY ENDING, AU R&R?


**Summary: Hinata buta sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan bertahun-tahun lalu. Tetapi kekasihnya yang bernama Sasuke terus setia menemaninya dan Hinata berjanji akan menikahinya kalau ia bisa kembali melihat. NOT A HAPPY ENDING, AU R&R?**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**

* * *

****THAT'S LOVE**

_Gelap... Kenapa semuanya terlihat begitu gelap? Ada apa ini? Di mana semua orang? Kenapa bisa begini?_

_Aku sudah tak bisa melihat lagi..._

Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya. Tetapi meskipun ia sudah membuka matanya, tetap saja ia tak dapat melihat. Semuanya tampak begitu gelap. Ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa, yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan, kosong belaka. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitarnya, tetapi tak mampu melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan yang menyedihkan lagi, suara orang-orang yang didengarnya itu adalah suara cemoohan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Suara orang-orang yang membencinya karena kini ia adalah seorang gadis buta yang tak berguna.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Oh, andai saja kecelekaan mobil yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu itu tak terjadi. Kecelakaan mobil di mana ia harus rela kehilangan kedua matanya, dan tak hanya itu, ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Semua orang yang dulunya sangat memuja-mujanya dan selalu berkumpul di sekitarnya, kini berbalik menjauhinya dan membencinya. Mereka menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah malapetaka bagi banyak orang, karena hanya dirinya yang selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu. Menyedihkan sekali. Meski ia tak bisa melihat lagi, tetapi ia bisa merasakan air matanya kini membasahi baju yang dikenakannya.

Dan kini pun, saat ia sendirian di taman, ia masih bisa mendengar suara bisikan orang-orang yang tengah mengejek dirinya.

_Apa tak ada seorang pun yang masih menyayangiku?_

"Hinata..."

Sebuah suara seorang pria membuat Hinata tersentak. Hinata menoleh pada asal suara tersebut. Ia mengenal baik suara ini, suara lembut seorang pria. Pria yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Sasuke, kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang selama ini sudah setia menemaninya. Ah, iya juga, ya. Hinata benar-benar lupa bahwa masih ada Sasuke yang masih peduli padanya. Pria yang masih menyayanginya, mencintainya apa adanya. Sasuke, pria itu, meski semenjak Hinata kehilangan kedua matanya, ia tak pernah berubah sikap pada Hinata. Ialah yang selalu setia menemani Hinata, ialah yang selalu menjadi penghibur laranya. Hinata tersenyum lembut ke asal suara tersebut. Meski ia tak dapat melihat, ia bisa merasakan bahwa kini Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Kau? Apa kau baru menangis? Kenapa pipimu jadi basah..." tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Ia mengelus-elus pipi Hinata dengan lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada orang yang mengejekmu lagi?"

Hinata meraba tangan Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di pipinya. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja. Tapi kini aku sudah tak sedih lagi, karena aku masih memiliki dirimu..." katanya. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang berada di sini?"

"Aku tadi datang ke rumahmu, ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Tetapi ternyata kau sedang tak berada di rumah. Untung saja ada adikmu, Hanabi. Ia mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berada di taman, jadi langsung saja aku ke sini," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan. Hinata mendengar suara kursi taman bergeser, sepertinya Sasuke sedang duduk di sampingnya, "Kenapa kau ke sini sendirian? Apa Hanabi dan kakakmu, Neji tak mau menemanimu ke sini?"

"Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jadi kupikir, daripada merepotkan lebih baik aku ke sini saja sendirian," kata Hinata menerangkan.

"Kau jangan bohong padaku. Pasti sebenarnya mereka keberatan untuk menemanimu," kata Sasuke, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang emosi.

"Wajar saja... Karena semua orang memang membenciku. Benci karena aku ini orang buta," Hinata menghela nafas, "Sejak aku kehilangan kedua mataku, aku jadi manusia yang merepotkan. Bahkan orang-orang pun berbalik membenciku. Aku tahu itu. Karena meski aku tak dapat melihat, aku masih bisa mendengar."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras. Hinata terperanjat kaget mendengarnya, "I-Itu tak benar!" ia mendengar suara Sasuke, "Tidak semua orang membencimu! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Hinata!" kemudian Hinata merasakan bagaimana Sasuke mulai mendekapnya erat-erat, "Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangmu, karena aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya!"

Hinata terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia mulai merasakan air matanya membasahi pipinya. Ia mempererat dekapannya di dekapan Sasuke, "Aku juga, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke... Sangat..."

Dan saat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia bisa merasakan kecupan di dahinya.

* * *

Pada suatu sore, Hinata baru saja pulang dari berbelanja ditemani oleh Sasuke. Semenjak ia buta, tugas Hinata adalah berbelanja persedian makanan. Sebenarnya pekerjaan itu mustahil dilakukannya karena ia buta, tetapi ada Sasuke yang setia menemaninya.

Sebelum Hinata kehilangan kedua matanya, ia dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil. Kedua orang tua mereka berteman baik. Sehingga mereka selalu bersekolah satu sekolah. Pada awalnya Hinata masih belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke yang pertama-tama menyukainya, sebelum akhirnya meminta Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama lebih dari enam tahun. Bahkan, meski Hinata kehilangan penglihatannya, Sasuke-lah yang terus setia berada di sisinya. Ia tak pernah mengkhianati Hinata.

"Kau bisa membawanya? Bagaimana bila aku saja yang membawakan belanjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke khawatir saat keduanya berjalan beriringan sepulang berbelanja.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa melakukannya, percayakan padaku," kata Hinata.

Ia mendengar suara Sasuke sedang mengehela nafasnya. Hinata memegang ujung tongkatnya erat-erat. Ia merasa tak enak sudah banyak merepotkan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke-lah ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Karena Sasuke-lah ia masih memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Karena Sasuke-lah ia masih memiliki orang yang menyayanginya. Hinata tersenyum getir.

CPROT!

Sebuah tomat mendarat di kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, ingin mengetahui dari mana asal lemparan tomat tersebut. Tetapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak dilempari tomat habis-habisan disertai suara cekikikan.

"Rasakan itu gadis buta!" seru seseorang.

"Dasar pembawa malapetaka! Seharusnya kau juga ikut mati bersama kedua orang tuamu!" seru orang lainnya.

Hinata mulai menangis mendengar semua cemoohan tersebut. Tetapi ia merasakan Sasuke mendekapnya erat-erat sambil berseru, "Diam! Diam kalian semua! Kalian tak berhak berkata seperti itu padanya! Kalau kalian berani menggagunya kalian harus melawanku dulu!"

Terdengar suara orang-orang menggerutu.

"Tenanglah Hinata. Sekarang mereka sudah pergi. Mereka sudah berhenti mengganggumu," kata Sasuke memberitahu. Ia mencium dahi Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak-isak, "Mereka membenciku. Mereka tak ingin aku berada di sini. Ternyata aku ini memang seorang gadis yang menyedihkan dan tak berguna," ujarnya di sela tangisannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Hinata?" seru Sasuke kaget.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke dekapan Sasuke, "Memang benar, 'kan? Makanya mereka selalu jahat padaku. Sejak aku buta, mereka selalu menjahatiku. Berkata bahwa aku ini makhluk yang tak berguna. Bahkan mereka sampai menyuruhku untuk mati!" tangisannya pecah, "Seandainya saja... Aku tak buta..." gumam Hinata penuh harap.

Sasuke menggenggam Hinata dan mendekapnya erat-erat, seolah-olah tak mau melepaskannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata, "Aku tak peduli seperti apa dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa semua orang membencimu, karena masih ada aku yang mencintaimu. Bagiku, kau ini adalah orang yang paling kucintai di seluruh dunia."

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mendengar suara Sasuke berbisik ke telinganya, "Ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakanmu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Ia menghapus air matanya, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Kalau aku sudah bisa mendapatkan penglihatanku dan melihat kembali, maka aku akan menikahimu." Kata Hinata.

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ya, aku berjanji," Hinata mengangguk pasti.

Terdengar suara tawa bahagia yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan ia bisa merasa lengan tangannya diangkat oleh Sasuke. Lalu jari kelingkingnya berpautan dengan jari kelingking Sasuke, "Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau bisa melihat nanti, kau akan menikah denganku. Pinky promise."

Hinata mulai merasakan pipinya bersemu merah, "Pinky promise."

Lalu keduanya saling berciuman.

* * *

Seminggu sejak saat itu, pada suatu pagi, Hinata sedang duduk di atas sofa. Ia duduk diam. Sejak kehilangan kedua matanya, yang bisa dikerjakan di rumahnya hanyalah diam dan duduk. Apalagi di hari Minggu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membantu adiknya dan kakaknya membersihkan rumah, setidaknya bisa berguna. Tetapi ia tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Hinata menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Lalu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Hinata, kau mendapatkan sebuah surat dari sebuah rumah sakit," terdengar sebuah suara seorang pria. Rupanya itu kakaknya, Neji.

"Surat? Untukku?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Mau kubacakan?" tawar Neji. Hinata mengangguk, "Yang terhormat, Nona Hyuuga Hinata. Anda mendapatkan sebuah kehormatan untuk menjalankan operasi mata karena salah seorang pasien kami meminta selaput matanya untuk diberikan pada Anda. Kami harap Anda bersedia datang hari Selasa lusa. Tertanda, Rumah Sakit Swasta Konoha," Neji terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berseru senang, "Donor mata! Hinata! seseorang mendonorkan matanya untukmu! Bukankah ini bagus sekali!" ia memeluk Hinata.

"A-apa?" Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Air matanya mulai meleleh, siapa relawan baik hati yang benar-benar rela mendonorkan matanya untuknya? Apakah ini hanya mimpi?

Hinata mulai menangis bahagia. Artinya setelah ini ia akan bisa kembali melihat. Semua orang akan berhenti mengejeknya, dan ia tidak akan diejek sebagai gadis pembawa sial ataupun gadis tak berguna. Ia bisa melakukan apa yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang buta. Dan hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah, ia akan _menikah_ dengan Sasuke setelah bisa melihat nanti.

Sebelum Hinata menjalani operasi, Hinata harus menjalani pemeriksaan dan tinggal di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Meski ia kurang menyukai bau rumah sakit, tetapi ia tetap merasa senang. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan kembali melihat. Ia sudah rindu ingin kembali melihat. Ia rindu ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah beberapa tahun tak dilihatnya.

Anehnya pula, selama berada di rumah sakit, Sasuke selalu setia menemaninya. Ia selalu menjumpai Sasuke selama ia berada di rumah sakit. Seolah-olah Sasuke selalu ada di manapun di mana ia berada.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Sasuke-kun? Aku kan tak pernah bercerita padamu bahwa aku akan menjalani operasi mata," kata Hinata sehari sebelum menjalani operasi, "Padahal aku ingin menjadikan ini sebagai kejutan."

"Aku tahu karena aku ini kekasihmu, Hinata-chan," kata Sasuke lembut, "Sekarang kau akan bisa melihat. Bukankah kau merasa bahagia sekali kalau kau bisa kembali melihat?"

"Ya. Aku sudah rindu ingin melihat wajahmu," kata Hinata, "Karena setelah aku bisa melihat aku berjanji akan menikahimu."

Sasuke mencium dahinya, "Ya. Kau sudah berjanji."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, operasi berlangsung dengan lancar. Sebenarnya Hinata agak ragu saat akan menjalani operasi ini. Tetapi Neji, kakaknya, ternyata memberinya dukungan, dan juga Sasuke. Setelah operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, Hinata beristirahat selama beberapa hari. Dan setelah beberapa hari ia beristirahat, perban yang menutupi matanya akhirnya tiba juga saatnya untuk dibuka.

Perasaan Hinata jadi terasa berdebar-debar. Ia akan melihat. Ia akan melihat! Dan saat perbannya dibuka, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah bayangan putih, terang. Lalu sesosok wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya. Ia melihat bahwa dirinya tengah berada di rumah sakit, di dalam sebuah ruangan. Di samping ranjangnya ada Hanabi dan Neji yang sedang menungguinya.

"Hinata-neechan!" seru Hanabi gembira sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Hanabi! Hanabi! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali melihat!" kata Hinata terharu.

"Syukurlah Hinata..." ujar Neji. Ia memeluk Hinata pula.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Ia benar-benar merasa senang. Tetapi kesenangan hanya sesaat, saat ia mendapati bahwa Sasuke tak berada bersamanya. Padahal wajah kekasihnya itulah yang paling dirindukannya, yang paling ingin dilihatnya pertama kali.

* * *

Sejak Hinata kembali melihat, orang-orang berhenti mengejeknya. Mereka kembali menjadi orang-orang yang biasanya, yang selalu memuji-muji Hinata. Entah apakah mereka melakukannya dengan tulus atau tdak. Tetapi Hinata benar-benar merasa bahagia, bisa kembali melihat. Saat ia bercermin, matanya yang dulu berwarna puith kini menjadi hitam. Persis warna mata Sasuke. Tetapi beberapa hari ia menikmati bagaimana rasanya bisa kembali melihat, ia tak melihat adanya keberadaan Sasuke. Hinata merasa cemas. Di manakah kekasihnya itu?

Saat Hinata bermaksud mengunjungi Sasuke di rumahnya, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ia tersenyum senang, "Sasuke-" tetapi senyumannya menghilang saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan. Aku datang untuk melamarmu. Sekarang kau bisa melihat kan?"

Memang Sasuke yang pada saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang sudah lama dirindukan itu, rambut hitamnya, senyumnya... Tapi ada satu hal yang berbeda. Mata Sasuke kini berwarna putih kelabu, dan ia menggunakan tongkat bantu. Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata Sasuke buta.

"Sasuke... Matamu..."

"Ah. Mataku, ya?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum hangat, "Aku mengalami kebutaan. Jadinya mataku seperti ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau akan berjanji mau menikah denganku? Aku akan pindah ke London besok. Jadi kuharap kau mau menerima lamaranku dan kita bisa tinggal bersama di London," ia meraba-raba saku bajunya dan meraih sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Ia berjalan menuju Hinata dengan tertatih-tatih dan berlutut di hadapannya, "Hinata, marry me?"

Hinata menoleh dengan sedih. Ia merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Maaf. Aku... belum siap. Setidaknya sampai kau bisa kembali melihat..."

Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke menampakkan guratan kekecewaan di wajahnya. Ia berdiri dan hanya tersenyum pilu, "Aku tak mungkin bisa kembali melihat. Kalau begitu, sampai di sini saja pertemuan kita," kata Sasuke sedih. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain. Merasa tak enak hati telah menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik ke arah pintu, "Kalau begitu, jaga mataku baik-baik. Selamat tinggal," dan akhirnya Sasuke menghilang di ambang pintu.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata tersadar dengan apa yang telah Sasuke katakan. Hinata memegangi dadanya, mengingat kembali perkataan Sasuke barusan, '_Jaga mataku baik-baik..._' Saat Hinata hendak menghampiri Sasuke, menanyakan apa maksud perkataannya, Sasuke telah menghilang di belokan.

Sore harinya, Hinata mendatangi rumah sakit yang telah memberinya penglihatan. Ia ingin mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan matanya untuknya.

"Siapa yang telah mendonorkan matanya untukmu?" tanya dokter yang menangani operasi donor mata Hinata.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namanya!" desak Hinata.

Dokter tersebut hanya mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali? Ini masalah privasi rumah sakit, kau tak boleh mengetahuinya."

"Tapi! Tapi! Ini penting sekali! Kumohon beri tahu aku!" Hinata terus mendesak.

Sang dokter hanya menghela nafas, "Baiklah..." katanya pada akhirnya, "Yang mendonorkan matanya padamu adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Perasaannya jadi galau. Ia pun langsung berlari dari rumah sakit, menuju rumah Sasuke. Air matanya bercucuran. Ternyata mata ini adalah mata Sasuke. Dan ia telah menyakiti perasaan Sasuke, padahal Sasuke telah mengorbankan matanya untuknya. Penyesalan berkecamuk di dada Hinata.

Tetapi, sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Hinata mendapati rumah Sasuke telah kosong. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Bahkan kakak laki-laki Sasuke, Itachi tak tampak. Hinata jatuh berlutut. Air matanya kini menganak sungai. Sambil tersedu-sedu, Hinata mulai menjerit pilu.

Sekarang ia tahu siapa yang telah mendonorkan matanya untuknya. Sepasang mata berwarna raven, persis milik Sasuke, ternyata adalah milik Sasuke sendiri.

Itulah yang namanya cinta. Yang namanya cinta selalu memberikan pengorbanan pada orang yang dicintai.

Sama seperti Sasuke yang memberikan matanya pada Hinata secara tulus. Tetapi kini Hinata telah melukainya, melukai kebaikan Sasuke yang ditorehkannya padanya, dengan cara mengingkari janjinya sendiri dan menyakiti perasaan pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang selama ini selalu setia menemaninya. Penyesalan melanda Hinata. Hinata masih terus teringat akan bayangan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sambil tersenyum mengatakan, '_Jaga mataku baik-baik..._'

* * *

_**FIN**_

**Author Commentary: Terinspirasi dari sms temen saya yang menceritakan seorang pria yang rela memberikan matanya pada gadis yang dicintainya. Meski cuma sms rasanya bikin sedih sekali saat membacanya, tapi nyatanya kalau diangkat menjadi fanfic rasanya aneh =_= But please bear with me! Please review! Flame yang banyak! XD  
**


End file.
